Circe
In JLU, Circe makes her first appearance in "This Little Piggy". She encounters Batman and Wonder Woman. IN the middle of the fight, Circe turns Diana into a pig. The motivation behind her transforming Diana lies in the distant past where Circe had come into Diana's mother; Hippolyta and as a result was condemned to Tartarus for her habit of transforming innocents into animals, revealing that she is the same Circe that Odysseus met. Circe reveals after subduing the duo that she was on parole due to 'space issues' in Tartarus and that it was granted on the condition she stayed away from Hippolyta, leaving her to take revenge on Diana instead. Batman recruits several league members including Red Tornado, Crimson Avenger, Elongated Man, Bwana Beast, and Zatanna to help find her. Zatanna takes Batman to a pawn shop, and performs a spell that fails. She also takes Bruce to Tartarus for Medusa's help to locate Circe, who shared a cell with her and borrowed her curling iron. Once they find Circe, she only agrees to change Diana back into a human if Bruce performs a song for her. Batman agrees to sing "I'm Blue", and Diana is changed back. Both Circe and Zatanna get teary-eyed over Bruce's singing. Medusa also reveals that Circe is wickedly jealous at the Sirens and their singing voices, meaning she has spent a good deal of her time out of Tartarus in an establishment in an old amphitheatre where she gives performances for a slightly reluctant audience. Origin Circe has relatively few golden age and silver age appearances. Her first appearance as the same persona from myth but living on a remote planet is not concerned canonical. Instead it was George Perez who did so much to revise the character, and she mostly falls in line with traditional Greek myth except with a few small differences. Born a princess of Colchis, Circe was raised to be a proper woman of the times, but wanted more. A devotee of the goddess Hecate, when Circe was forced to wed, she killed her weak willed husband. Banished from her homeland, Circe fled to Aeaea, where she could work her magics. Unfortunately, she found the island to be the limit of her mystical skills, and so began using the Sirens to lure people in to practice her beastimorphism. But it wasn't enough for the former princess, and Circe prayed to Hecate for retribution. Her prayer was answered, but not as she expected. Hecate came to her and offered a deal. Circe wanted retribution on men, but Hecate had been wronged by both sexes. Circe would then become the divine instrument of Hecate's justice. But Hecate's last words were a cryptic prophecy. "Upon the death of a witch and the birth of a witch, Hecate by name, and choice, shall reclaim her soul." The new, gloriously reborn Circe was unconcerned. Hecate was dead, burned alive with Circe's mortal soul in the light of Hecate's Moon. In a single bloody night, Circe returned to her former home and killed the insurgents, and took those who pleased her to her island to continue the practice of beastimorphism. Those who disobeyed her were transformed into prey for her pets. Circe's presence caused panic and paranoia. Every man feared that any woman he knew could be the Witch on the Island. Man used brute strength, while woman used sex itself as a weapon. It was into this maelstrom that the Amazons were born. Circe was worried their peaceful message would put an end to her schemes, but Ares reassured her that he would easily destroy them. When the Amazons were ravaged by Heracles and Theseus, Antiope led a rag tag group of Amazon rebels to destroy them, against the will of the Gods. But the unexpected happened, and Theseus repented and threw himself at Antiope's mercy. First a war prisoner, Theseus soon became her husband. It was a chance for peace that Circe couldn't allow, and so in the dead of night, under Hecate's moon, Ariadne was plucked from the island where she had been abandoned by Theseus and placed in the Queen's own bedchamber. Circe had no spell to still their happy hearts, but all it needed was a sharp dagger. Antiope was dead. Her daughter Pythia fled with her youngest brother, leading a fight against Theseus and his men. Who knew she'd become an Amazon martyr and lead that rag tag group of Amazons to Egypt, where they would become the Bana Mighdall? Over the centuries, Circe withdrew from the modern world, content to manipulate things from her island. People forgot about the Witch on the Island, and Circe was fine with that. Until the Amazon princess known as Diana came into the world and began spreading her message of peace. And Hecate's prophecy rang in Circe's ears, warning her that this new witch was before her. Hecate had many names, as a goddess of the moon. Pythia, Selene... and Diana. Convinced that Diana would usurp her power, Circe set to turn the Amazon's champion once more into the clay from which she was birthed, but was thwarted by the combined efforts of a group of island rebels, led by Diana's friend Julia Kapatelis. Diana's life was saved, and she stopped Julia from killing Circe, only to watch in confusion as Circe and her fortress were teleported away by an unknown figure, later revealed to be the God, Hermes. Powers Circe is an high level witch, her sorcery allows her to manipulate reality through incantations and spells. As a goddess level sorceress she is granted with ageless immortality. Her most known and main feat was to turn objects and people alike into various sorts of animals. With her ability to seduce others with her natural charms and beauty, Circe is an excellent master manipulator. During her time in Hell, she gained the limited ability to manipulate the dead to do her bidding, but much is not known of this since her resurface to Earth. When she received Wonder Woman's powers, she wielded the lasso of truth added by athame she carried. Her strength and durability greatly increased due to the power boost she obtained, though this was only temporary as Wonder Woman received them back. Projective Animal Metamorphosis: Her most known and main feat was to turn objects and people alike into various sorts of animals. She prefers to transform men into various animals. Some of her victims have become pigs, monkeys, large cats, boars and even birds and have retained their ability to think and sometimes even speak. In these forms, they are subjective to Circe and often in a tranquilized state unable to retaliate. With another gesture, Circe can restore her victims to normal. Matter Transmogrification: She can transform objects and beings into whatever form she desires. Reality Alteration: Her sorcery allows her to manipulate reality through incantations and spells. Immortality: As a goddess level sorceress she is granted with ageless immortality. Alter Minds: She can alter minds and control them utterly. Magic Blasts: Can fire destructive magical energy blasts. Magical Shields: Able to erect physical shields through her magic prowess. Sound Manipulation: She's shown the ability to project her voice over long distances with extreme pressure. Clairvoyance: Circe also seems to have limited clairvoyant potential, mostly to be able to detect guests to her island and the presence of other immortals in her company. She was able to detect Hermes in an invisible state when he visited her. Illusion Casting: Capable of creating illusions. Teleportation: Capable of tapping even cosmic energies, she could teleport between dimensions such as from Earth to Olympus. Necromancy: During her time in Hell, she gained the limited ability to manipulate the dead to do her bidding, but much is not known of this since her resurface to Earth. Superhuman Strength : (formerly) Her strength was greatly increased due to the power boost she obtained, though this was only temporary as Wonder Woman received them back. Superhuman Durability : (formerly) Her durability was greatly increased due to the power boost she obtained, though this was only temporary as Wonder Woman received them back. Abilities *'Charisma' : She has the ability to seduce others with her natural charm. *'Alchemy': She can create potions to transform individuals or for granting power comparable to the gods. Weaknesses *'Holly': The herb disrupts Circe's magic. *'Immortality Immunity': She is unable to use some of her more basic magics on immortals. Instead she must plot and plan different strategies to affect immortals such as Wonder Woman and other gods in creative and indirect ways. Category:Antagonists